


Waterloo Two

by loxleyprince



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loxleyprince/pseuds/loxleyprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart</p>
<p>A companion piece to 'Waterloo' (and because a Napoleonic-era Bodie would have to be a rifleman in the 95th, right? :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterloo Two




End file.
